Doctors and Teachers
by BlueShadow4
Summary: When the Doctor and Clara land in an alternate universe, how will they be welcomed into the X-Men's lives? Will they be welcomed? And what followed the Doctor here?
1. Prologue: Crash

"Epsilon 5!"

The TARDIS console room glowed a faint orange from the central time rotor in the room, which slightly bathed the Doctor's white hair and velvet cost. He was scribbling notes on a blackboard with chalk, solving impossible equations. "The trees there are made of silver. Perfect picnic spot, minus the carnivorous humanoid species that lives there." He jumped down the flight of steps, quickly approaching the side of his companion, Clara. "What do you think?"

Clara met the Doctor's child-like enthusiasm with a calm expression. Normally it would be the other way round, but the Doctor hadn't left the TARDIS much after she needed repairs. She placed the book she was reading down on the console, revealing her eyes the Doctor decided we're just too big for her face. "Let's see: on one hand, carnivorous lifeforms; on the other, my Year 9 class." Her northern accent coupled with her humour and charm made the Doctor smile. "How long 'till we can get to Epsilon 5?" she asked.

As the Doctor began pulling levers, the TARDIS gave an almighty jolt, causing both of them to lost their balance and tumblr across the console room. The Doctor quickly grabbed his monitor screen, reading the Gallifrayen writing flashing on it in sync with the alarms. "Oh dear."

"What's 'Oh dear' for, Doctor?" She asked as if he was one of her students.

"We're going a bit further than Epsilon, I'm afraid Clara."

"How much further?" she asked assertively.

"Oooh," he replied calmly. "Around about... A different universe."

Clara gave her shocked-and-annoyed face. "Another universe? Doctor-!"

"Yes yes, I know," he reassured her just as the ship made an almighty crashing sound, followed by science. "There we are, see Clara." The Doctor breathed deeply, calmer. Suddenly, all of the machinery, including light and heat, were broken inside. "The bad news is... We're stuck here for a little while."

In Charles' office, the Professor was teaching Physics to some more intellectual students, before becoming suddenly distracted by a loud crash in the front. He placed his two fingers on his forehead- 'someone is here.'


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting of Minds

Charles rapidly wheeled his way towards the door, one of his students opening the door for him. His wheels made a slight sqweek along the wooden floor as he travelled. 'Whatever that was can't be good. It couldn't be Eric-his helmet wouldn't let me identify him as much as I have. But this presence... It's blocked to me. Like I'm not allowed in.'

Hank McCoy, currently in his human form, rushed down the stairs when he saw the Professor's worried expression. 'Charles...is everything alright? I saw...something outside."

Charles quickly looked into Hank's brain- 'A blue box? How did that get there?' "Hank, if you could get the door for me." Hank quickly ran ahead, pulling open the large main doors. He then took the handles at the back of the chair, guiding Charles along the gravel pathway to where the box landed. Smoke had spread across the green landscape from where the strange object was. "Just here is fine for now, Hank." As he came to a stop, Charles used as much of his telepathic powers as possible, trying to access anyone's mind to find out answers to his questions.

/

"Doctor?" Clara worriedly ran to the Doctor's side, seeing he was focused on something else entirely besides the TARDIS' sudden shutdown. "What's wrong?"

He snapped back into view, his eyebrows and wrinkles coming back to life. "Clara, whatever's out there..." He pointed to the door, "is amazing. Truly amazing." He held his hands to his forehead. "They're trying to get into here." Anyone else would consider the Time Lord to have lost his sanity at this point, but Clara knew he was correct, insane or not. "He, or she, or it, is trying to access my brain, find out who we are." He gave a smile to his companion. "This is amazing."

"So?" Clara didn't fully understand at this point. "We've met other races with psychic abilities befor-"

"This is a human, Clara." The Doctor quickly interrupted. "This is 1980's New York. There's no possible explanation." He gave a childish grin before whispering "Let's go and meet the non-pudding pudding brain." Despite Clara's alarmed face, the Doctor skipped to the door, clutching the handle. "Brave new world, Clara."

With that, he opened the door.

/

"Okay, Charles, is this you, or is there someone walking out of there?"

Charles looked on in fascination as an old man with a velvet jacket and white hair strolled out of the box, followed by a young woman wearing smart-causal-yet slightly weird- clothing. They didn't seem panicked by their surroundings, the smoke, or indeed two men watching them.

The man approached them both, somewhat giddy. "Which one's the non-pudding brain?!" he shouted at them, before taking a good look at each of their faces. Hank's was first-at first the man seemed happy, but hen he sniffed and shook his head. "Not you- you're all furry, you're just a pudding brain." He looked at Charles. "But you..." He ducked down to Charles' level. "You're fascinating. Maybe not as much as the Cascadus Falls, bust still...fascinating." He jumped up, calling to his friend. "Clara, he's here! The telepath!"

Charles was amazed that this man already knew of his powers. "Who...who are you?"

Clara quickly made her way up to the conversation. "You're not spooking them, are you Doctor?" She then gave a pleasant smile to the two teachers. "He does that sometimes."

"You're a doctor?" Hank asked curiously. "Why are you here? And what's the box?"

"Oh... Long story," he replied.


End file.
